ninjagaidenrtafandomcom-20200214-history
NG2 3-2
Ninja Gaiden II: Act 3, Stage 2 3-2 is the longest stage yet, consisting of 5 rooms in addition to a boss fight. In any%, the goal is to obtain Art of the Fire Wheel, a Scroll, and reach the end of the stage with at least 50 ninpo. Room 1 (Lobby) The first room is simple. You need to get past a Jumping Jack and an Axe Thrower, 2 new enemies that tend to troll casual playthroughs. In any%, you should boost off of Jumping Jack's knife to pass through the Bazooka Guy, and then use Fireball in mid-air to take out the Axe Thrower. Jumping Jack and Bazooka Guy can be killed without stopping, but damage boosting through is easier. In low%/pacifist, you must boost off of the Axe Thrower's axe to get by. Room 2 (Foyer) The second room consists of 2 ridges that must be scaled, with a couple of Demons, a Bat, and a Bazooka Guy. There are some Ninjutsu that can be collected here as well (Shuriken, Fireball, Art of the Fire Wheel), depending on your strategy for the next room. Atop the first ridge, use Fireball to take out the Demon below in any%, or wait a half-second before dropping down to pass him in pacifist/low%. The following Demon and Bat can be dispatched with the sword, and Shuriken can be collected without stopping. The Bazooka Guy at the end can be difficult - you can slow down and use Ninjusu to safely kill him, or attempt to slash him or jump over him without stopping, which requires precision. Room 3 (Debacle Tower) This room cannot be crossed without stopping, and tends to cause debacles. There are several strategies to make it through quickly, each debatably equal in difficulty and speed - please refer to the video. The item drops, in order, are: Orange (Max) Ninpo, Windmill Star, Shadow Clone, and Health. The Orange Ninpo is a required pickup in any%, giving you 50 ninpo for the boss battle. This room can be traversed just as quickly in low% or pacifist using the no-ninjutsu (duckfist) strategy, as seen in the video. Room 4 (Scroll Room) In any%, you must collect the Art of the Fire Wheel (first item) and Scroll (second item) in this room. For Fire Wheel, you must jump off of the upper platform well before the ledge, and slash once to kill both the Demon and break the Item Orb. Collect the scroll, and then boost off of the Bazooka Guy. Except for the climbing sections, this room can be run without stopping in all categories. Room 5 (Loft) The last room is short, but has a lot of optional backup items. If you died and lost your power-ups, there is an Art of the Fire Wheel and 2 Shadow Clone pickups that can be collected out of the way. Jumping off the first ledge usually results in boosting off of the Fire Thrower guy, dealing 3 damage to you. While this isn't a problem in any%, in low%/pacifist it could be dangerous. A well-timed jump can pass the guy completely. After, jump over the skeleton, and then jump and damage boost off of the Runner Guy to reach the top platform and bypass the second Fire Thrower with your invulnerability. Boss: Torizo This boss is only vulnerable when in the air. When he takes damage, he'll drop down to the ground for about 2 seconds before ascending again. 'any%' Use 2 Art of the Fire Wheel right away. Then use 2 more each time he flys back up. 'low%/pacifist' Jump off of a platform and slash him twice to drop him to the ground. You can then continue to slash him twice each time he attempts to fly away.